


Lack of Prior Planning Makes for a Piss Poor Preformance

by pope_hope_123456



Series: 2016 Dippica Week [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, dippica week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pope_hope_123456/pseuds/pope_hope_123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 Dippica Week challenge. </p><p>A 12-year-old Wendy tries to stop a budding romance between her crush and some hag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Prior Planning Makes for a Piss Poor Preformance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Alternate Universes  
> Alternate reality time! Put Dipper and Pacifica in non-canon universes! Choose a popular AU among the fans or create your own!  
> Antigravity AU  
> The teens and kids ages are switched. Read more about it on http://antigravityau.tumblr.com/, but please note that this piece is a different interpretation of what would happen. Also, in this AU, I aged up the teens ages from 15 to 17/18.

This summer did not start out on a high note for Wendy. First, she had to get braces the week before she left for Gravity Falls (as per usual, she and her brothers spent every summer with their father in Gravity Falls and the rest of the year in Seattle with their mother), and, as she had to find out personally, braces could hurt. Hurt bad. Secondly, her face broke out in zits so completely, that every inch of her face not covered freckles had a pimple on it. Thirdly, and worst of all, Pacifica Northwest had spent every day out of the two weeks Wendy had spent been in Gravity Falls at the Mystery Shack.

Wendy loathed Pacifica. With her flawless, porcelain skin, and her straight, movie star smile. She loathed Pacifica's immaculate blonde hair, that never seemed to tangle (Wendy's was a perpetual auburn rat's nest) and she loathed her graceful body, and how she moved like a dancer instead of awkwardly and gangly. But most of all, Wendy loathed the way Dipper Pines looked at her. Like she hung the freaking moon or something. Well, he was wrong! She wasn't so great-like, she probably had never caught 3 different frogs in one afternoon, or spit a full two yards farther than that asshole Brock, or even lost her first baby tooth during a fight in kindergarten. Yeah, she wasn't that great. And soon… and soon Dipper would see that. He just needed a little help, is all.

* * *

Plan A: It was the perfect plan. Wendy would casually stroll by the two lovebirds and "accidentally" trip, spilling her freezing cold pit cola on Pacifica. Then angered, Pacifica would jump up and yell at her, and Dipper would see her for the evil witch that she was. Her plan was flawless.

"Uh, I don't know that you should do that, hombre. That uh, that doesn't seem very nice and all…" Her chubby best friend, Soos, insisted.

"Maybe it doesn't seem nice, but really, if you think about it, it's the kindest thing we could do. We're exposing her Soos, right in front of Dipper! That way, he doesn't fall for her evil ways. By showing how bad she is now, he won't like her, and therefore won't be hurt when he finds out how bad she is later. So really, we're being saints, Soos! Saints! You get that, right?" Soos didn't seem convinced.

So, later that day, Wendy set her plan in action. Casually strolling by the cash register where Pacifica idly twirled her hair, making Dipper laugh at whatever no-doubt moronic things she said. And she tripped in the most Oscar-worthy fall a 12-yeary-old could muster. The shock on Pacifica's face was priceless as she was drenched in the sticky drink.

Dipper rushed to Wendy's side, pulling her up with concern lacing his warm brown eyes. "Oh my God, Wendy, are you alright?" He asked.

Her lip quivered and she whimpered her reply. "I think… I think so. My knee does kind of hurt, though… Can you get me a Band-Aid?" She played the damsel in distress as if she was born for the role.

"Pacifica," He called, slowly tearing his eyes away from Wendy, "Can you get Wendy a-…"

Wendy had never seen another human turn that red before. Glancing up, her mode greatly soured.

A shirtless Pacifica, wearing only her shorts and a bikini top, stood before them.

"Sorry," she chuckled nervously, "I just, a, well, we were going to the lake and I got kind of sticky from the soda, so just took my… uh… shirt… off." She finished, lamely.

"Great… wait no, NO. Um, I meant, yeah, good that you're not… sticky anymore… and um… I wasn't saying ‘great, you're topless'-not that you don't look good because damn-wait I didn't mean that in a…" Dipper continued to ramble, Wendy forgotten.

Pacifica crossed her arms in embarrassment as Mable, having walked into the room with Grenada, Candy, and Gideon, (they lake as a group outing, after all) all started to laugh at the weird situation they stumbled in on. Mable, wheezing, took out a Band-Aid from her vibrant lime-green fanny pack. "Here, Wendy. I hope you feel alright…" She murmured before turning back to the laughing group of teenagers.

As Wendy got up, disheartened, to slowly slink out of the room, Pacifica called after her.

"Hey, Wendy, right? Do want to come to the lake with us?" Her voice was strangely hopeful.

"No," Wendy bite back. "I have cooler things to do." She scowled and left the room. A quite, _oh, alright_ could be heard behind her. Soos looked at Wendy was wide eyes as she passed him the hallway.

"Oh, shut up, Soos." She grumbled.

"But I didn't even say anything!"

* * *

Plan B: Wendy was going to break the bee hive that was on the porch, so the bees would attack where Pacifica and Dipper had set up an impromptu picnic. And she did just that, but as the bees chased the two, they jumped into a nearby pond on the vast property. As the resurfaced, soaking wet, the pair laughed and laughed and laughed. And then Dipper, with an odd look on his face, started to brush Pacifica's damp hair out of her face as he slowly started to lean in. When Pacifica closed her eyes in anticipation, Wendy yelled out.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" She called.

Dipper didn't even turn towards her as he called out his reply. "Yeah, we're fine." He yelled. And then quieter, just for him and Pacifica to hear, he whispered, "We're perfect."

* * *

Plan F: Although again her plan seemed flawless (having Pacifica trip during laser tag and therefore corrupting Pacifica's graceful persona) it stilled failed. Instead of Dipper laughing at Pacifica's clumsiness, he carried her bridal style back to his truck to wrap up her ankle. And the worst part was that laser tag was cut short.

* * *

Plan U: Instead of Pacifica's cupcakes sucking and Dipper realizing that he could never marry someone who is bad at cooking (okay, Wendy admits that this was a stretch) it ended with Dipper and Pacifica laughing and smearing frosting all over each other's faces.

* * *

Plan V: Instead of the gnomes marrying Pacifica, Dipper got to save her, carry her shirtless, see her magically beautified, and fantasize what their wedding might look like. Needless to say, it was a bust.

* * *

Plan Y: Never even got off the ground. What was going to happen was that Wendy would bring in a skunk into the Mystery Shack, it would spray Pacifica, and Dipper would forever think of her as gross. 

Instead, at 5:30 in the morning, she was privy to Pacifica, wearing Dippers shirt, kiss him goodbye at the door with her arms thrown gently around his shoulders, her flip-flops held loosely in one hand. The tenderness of how the held each other was something in which most people only got to experience in romance novels. The soft smiles the gave each other when the parted could melt even the coldest of hearts.

Wendy couldn't help it. She burst into tears. Like, loud, ugly sobbing tears. She dropped the skunk and it scurried away (luckily without spraying her) and she felt like she could breathe due to how hard she was crying. The kind of crying that swells up your face and forces snot bubbles to burst out of your nose. The kind of sobbing she hadn't down since she was seven and her brother Lucas pushed her off the swings and she broke her arm. The teens looked over in alarm at the young girl, just noticing that she was there. The glanced at each other before Pacifica tipped her head in her direction, and they ran over to help her. Dipper scooped her up, and Pacifica ushered them inside.

He couldn't hide his panic and he placed her on a nearby chair. "Wendy! Wendy, what's wrong?" Wendy curled up into a ball, unable to stop crying.

"Go away! Go away!" She yelled at Dipper.

Shocked and hurt, he turned to Pacifica. Placing one hand on his arm, she nodded. "It's okay Dipper. I got this. Go make hot cocoa, or something, okay?" His face set into a determined line, he left.

Pacifica than placed one perpetually cold hand on Wendy's face, while the other rubbed her back. "Hey, sweetie, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Wendy scowled. "Like-" Hic, "Like you care."

Pacifica frowned. "Of course, I care, honey. You're one of the most important people in Dipper's life, and therefore, you're important to me. So, girl to girl, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Wendy turned her head away. "I still don't see what Dipper sees in you." Wendy turned to back to Pacifica, watery green eyes locked onto cornered blue ones. "You're not good enough for him, you know."

Rather than be hurt (as was Wendy's intent) Pacifica smiled. "I know I'm not good enough for him-

but who is?" She chuckled. Then kneeling in front of Wendy, she whipped away her tears. "I know you like him. I don't blame you, Dipper's like the sun-bright, and mysterious, and draws life to him. Hell, I had the biggest crush on him myself, when I was your age.""What hell is the point to this?"

"What hell is the point to this?"

"It's just… I want you to know that I know what it feels like. I've been where you're at. It's hard to care about someone when they don't care back. But what you feel now, this hurt-it's temporary. I'm not saying that what your feeling isn't valid, but that it's something that won't last forever. Soon, you'll be fine."

"Are you… are you sure?"

"Yeah. All wounds do heal, Wendy."

"What… what was he like when he was 12?"

"Well, he was the most awkward little thing…" And the two dissolved into stories and giggles.

And from the hallway, Dipper smiled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hoped you enjoyed it! If Wendy seems a little OOC, I was trying to write her from an awkward age with an awkward crush angle-so she's not the cool and refined Wendy we know. Also, as always, sorry for any mistakes. The life of a dyslexic fic writer isn't always easy!


End file.
